Why Me? Why Does Everything Happen To Me?
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Simple and short...a Sasuke love story, though Sasori may be a close second.
1. Chapter 1

You were sitting on the edge of the pier looking into the lake lost in your thoughts, barely noticing the girls in the bushes watching you closely. You were so lost in thought that the only thing that brought you back to reality was an unexpected kiss; you looked in the lake to see a girl.

"Sorry" she said getting out of the lake "I didn't expect anyone to be sitting there when I jumped out."

You stared at her as she drained as much water possible from her white hair. She laid down beside you and closed her slate colored eyes.

"My name's Tama" she said "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" you mumbled.

She sat up and looked intensely into your eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so sad?" she asked softly.

"My brother killed my whole clan leaving me to suffer" you answered turning your face away.

"I know how you feel" she answered sadly "About two months ago my older sister killed my entire clan; I was at a friends house for a sleepover so I didn't see it happen. When I got home the next day no one was there, I entered the kitchen to find a note all it said was: 'You are one lucky bitch Tama; if you were here tonight I would have killed you with the rest of the clan. Mark my words I will kill you and when that time comes you should be able to at least put up a fight. Your sister, Akira'. Those words have been burned in my brain and I've been alone since. Sure I have friends but they don't know how it feels to be this lonely."

"I'll be your friend; I know how it feels to be this lonely."

"We can be best friends" she gave you a hug as tears flowed down her face "Thank you Sasuke."

*** 7 YEARS LATER * *** **12 YEARS OLD ***

'Where is Tama? It's not like her to be late' you asked yourself.

The teacher was putting the students into teams of three or four. He was about to say team 7 when Tama finally came in.

"Sorry I'm late" she said walking to the back of the class.

"Do you have an explanation of why you're late Tama?" the teacher asked.

"That's classified information" she answered coldly.

You knew something was wrong, anytime she said classified she was deeply troubled or something bad was going to happen. The teacher was really startled by the answer but decided to continue calling out the teams.

"Team 7 has Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Tama" he mentioned.

Naruto started to complain that he had to be on the same team as you. You tried your best to ignore him but his voice was so loud, he eventually shut up and the teacher continued naming all the teams. The lunch bell rung and you left the class in search for Tama.

"Tama, what's wrong?" you found her in the nearby park.

"Nothing" she answered, you gave her a look and she sighed "I didn't have a good enough excuse for being late so I kind of lied and said it was classified. Nothing is wrong Sasuke, if there was you would already know."

She was right but you still didn't quite believe her. You both went back to the classroom after lunch to meet your team captain. He arrived late and took us outside so we could get to know each other better.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake and that's all you need to know" he announced.

Sakura, Naruto and you were next; when Tama's turn came she said the exact same thing as Kakashi, just different name. The next day Kakashi gave us a special test to see if we were worthy of becoming ninja, it felt like we only passed because of Tama.


	2. Chapter 2

You were on team 7 for about a month and the Hokage had finally given your team a more challenging mission.

"This is Prince Ali" the Hokage explained "You are to escort him to the lightning village. It shouldn't be a problem, but be careful anyways. Tama before you leave I wish to speak with you."

Tama stayed in the office as the rest of us went in the hall and waited. You couldn't hear what was being said but you did hear a slap followed by a thud sound after. Tama came out with emotionless eyes and a light bruise on her right cheek.

'What happened to the Tama I once knew? Tama's the complete opposite from when we were younger. She shows little emotion and doesn't confide in me any more' you thought looking at your only friend while walking in the forest "What made you change Tama?"

"A terrible life experience" she answered as if reading your mind "You asked what made me change."

You looked at her embarrassed that the question was asked out loud; she just smiled and gave you a small kiss. Sakura was infuriated and Naruto just stared. The rest of the day was spent in quiet; camp was set up in an open field under the stars. Tama curled up next to you as she fell asleep, she looked so peaceful but something was bothering her.

'Why won't you confide in me Tama? We used to be so close until a month ago' you thought before falling asleep yourself.

When you woke up Tama was gone, she was nowhere to be seen. No one knew where she was.

*** Tama's POV ***

You woke up in a dark eerie room. When you were about to scream out of fear someone came into the room, so instead you started to shake with fear especially once you saw his black and red cloak. You knew it was an Akatsuki member. The red head walked over to you, he caressed your cheek, and his emotionless brown eyes seemed so kind they didn't look like they belonged to a killer. The longer you starred into his eyes the less you shook with fear; he smiled and gently helped you up off the bed that you were apparently laying on.

"Follow me" he said calmly.

It almost felt like your body was moving on its own, you followed him out of the bedroom and into the hall. The red head took you to a room where other Akatsuki members sat around a table; he took you to an empty seat placing you on his lap. You started shaking with fear again; the red head wrapped his arms around you leaning you up against him.

"Tama, you have already meet Sasori" the pierced face one at the end of the table stated "Meet the rest of the Akatsuki; Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu and I'm the leader" he pointed to each member around the table "You're here to be a member of the Akatsuki, your first mission is tomorrow with Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame. You'll have to share a room with Deidara and if you need anything just ask."

You raised your hand in the air to ask of a request, the leader signaled for you to speak.

"I need something" you said softly as the leader raised a brow "I need to go back to my team, I need to go back home."

"That is one request I can't fulfill, you are too precious and I can't risk loosing you again" leader replied.

You sat there with your head down, tears about to fall and your mind raced. All of a sudden your usually slate eyes turned red and fangs protruded from your mouth, you slammed your hands on the table and stood up.

"I wasn't asking" you glared at the leader "I'm telling you I need to go back to my team, I need to go back home. There is no fucking way in hell I'm staying in this dump unless there is something good that I can get from it."

You and the leader had a starring contest; you could read his ringed eyes like a book.

"Damn you bastard" you punched the wood table splitting it in two and walked out of the room "I'm going back to the room I came from."

Immediately after leaving the room you did as you said and went back to the room you came from. You slammed the door behind you, laid down on the bed and fell asleep. About a month ago a pure blood vampire bit you on your neck drawing the blood, since then any time your emotions went wild you also turned into a vampire. Rumors have said that all vampires have red eyes but the strongest and most dangerous ones also have white hair, you were one of those dangerous vampires. You never told Sasuke because you thought that he would hate you, there was also a way to stop you from turning into a vampire but you saw no reason to put a rosary around your neck since you never harmed anyone physically even though you have a violent personality as a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to find the room empty, slowly and quietly you left making your way through the halls trying to find a kitchen or something for food.

"Keep a close watch on Tama" you heard the leader say around the corner "If her anger gets the better of her she might end up killing you. She's mainly in the Akatsuki because of her vampire powers."

'My vampire powers' you thought 'Maybe I should put the rosary on, then I won't be able to use those powers and that would mean they would have to send me back home.'

A grin crossed your face as you removed a rosary from your pouch and placed it around your neck. You turned the corner to see the leader was talking to Itachi; you couldn't believe he was related to Sasuke, the only thing they have in common were their eyes.

"Tama, your mission is to assassinate someone name Prince Ali" the leader explained turning around.

"Prince Ali is being escorted to the lightning country by team 7" you told him then thought 'Why did I tell him that?'

"What is that around your neck?" Itachi pointed to the rosary.

You wrapped your hand around the rosary, lowering your eyes and avoiding the question. You started to walk past but Itachi grabbed your arm, you were determined not to show any pain from his tight grip, Deidara came out from the room behind you.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Deidara asked removing his hand from your arm.

"This girl is hiding secrets" Itachi looked you straight in the eye "I will uncover them."

Deidara gently tugged you toward the kitchen and away from Itachi. You grabbed an apple and sat down at the table, Deidara sat down beside you.

"What was Itachi talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" you mumble, again wrapping your hand around the rosary "When do we leave for the mission?"

"Deidara hurry up, or we'll leave with out you!" Sasori yelled putting his head in the kitchen.

"You ready?" Deidara turned to you.

You nodded, both of you stood up and went outside where Itachi, Kisame and Sasori waited. You avoided Itachi's eyes, he honestly scared you. You stayed by Sasori and Deidara during the quiet walk to the lightning country, Itachi kept eyeing you expecting you to spill some sort of secret. The sun was high in the sky when five people came out from the bushes, to your surprise it was team 7 with Prince Ali.

"Looks like they brought us our target" Kisame showed a toothy grin.

"Itachi" Sasuke hissed.

"Little brother" Itachi coldly stated.

You stepped out from behind Sasori and tried to run toward your friend and team mates, but the red head wrapped his arms around you holding you back.

"Let me go!" you shouted furiously.

This sudden outburst caused your team mates to look at you; their eyes were full of surprise.

"Tama, your okay" Sasuke took a step forward but was stopped by Kakashi.

"That rosary around your neck" Kakashi pointed "When did it happen?"

"About a month ago" you lowered your eyes "Don't worry about me; they want to kill Prince Ali."

They immediately crowded around the Prince to protect him, Itachi came over to you.

"Bitch!" he shouted smacking you across the face.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke shouted.

"Why not?" he asked mockingly "Do you love her?"

Sasuke never answered, he looked more embarrassed, Itachi smirked at his little brothers' reaction. You blinked a few times, and then was taken by complete surprise when Itachi leaned down and kissed you. You struggled even harder in Sasori's grip to get away. When Itachi pulled away he signaled for Sasori to let you go. You fell on your hands and knees shaking, you were disgusted at what Itachi just did.

"You bastard" Sasuke shouted.

"You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name" you chocked out struggling to get up.

Itachi went to smack you again but you stopped his attack, with your red eyes looking into his you then kicked him in the stomach sending him back a few meters into a tree. You bent down to pick up the rosary that Sasori somehow ripped off as he let you go. You walked over to Sasuke leaned in and kissed him, when you came back up the rosary was placed back on your neck. You fainted from exhaustion into Sasuke's arms.

*** ****Itachi's POV ***

"Grab the girl!" you ordered.

"But Itachi we are suppose to kill the Prince" Deidara complained.

"Grab the girl, if we lose her then leader will kill us" you explained glaring at him.

Deidara shivered but obeyed, he and Sasori swiftly grabbed Tama and we left to go back to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Tam****a's POV ***

You woke up in a dark room, it seemed familiar to you. You turned to see a clock, it said midnight, groaning silently you fell back asleep. You woke up again, 6 am, this time you tried to get out of bed but realized that something held you back. You looked behind you to see Deidara sleeping peacefully with his arm around your waist; suddenly he spun you around so you were now facing him.

*** ****Deidara's POV * *** **Dream**** ***

"Be careful, I can't afford to lose you" you said.

"I'll be fine, my love for you will keep me alive" she hugged you.

"I love you too."

You leaned in to give her a good luck kiss. Once your lips met hers she started to struggle away from you.

*** ****End Dream ***

You opened your eye to see that you were actually kissing a struggling Tama. Quickly you let go and backed up falling off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Tama asked looking over the edge of the bed.

"Yes… I'm sorry about the kiss… I was dreaming" you stammered feeling a blush rise.

She giggled slightly "What where you dreaming about?"

"It was about this beautiful girl, we love each other deeply" you explained trying to remember her face "Skipping to the end… she was sent on a mission, we kissed for hopefully not the last time then I woke up kissing you. Again sorry about that" you scratched the back of your head getting off the ground.

"It meant nothing" she went to the closet "Do you know who she was?"

"I said her name a few times, but… I can't remember" you admitted crawling back into bed "Wake me up at 8, it's too early for me."

*** Tama's POV ***

You turned to answer him but Deidara was already asleep. You sighed, walked over and gently brushed his bangs from his face. You got showered and dressed as quietly as possible then sneaked outside to train. You were exhausted by the end of your training; you decided it was time to wake Deidara up. You went back into the hide out to find…

*** Sasori's POV ***

"Tama, the most beautiful piece of art that could ever have…" you stopped what you were doing to hear a loud high pitched scream "That was Tama."

You ran out of your room to find Tama in the living room shaking against the couch her eyes full of fear. You followed her gaze up to another member who has been away on missions; the rest of the Akatsuki came into the room shortly after you.

"What are you doing here bitch?" the member hissed.

You and Deidara ran to Tama's side, you wrapped your cloak around her while both of you tried to calm her down. Itachi stepped in between both of the girls keeping his back to Tama.

"Akira now is not the time to fight with the new member" his voice was cold, calm and intimidating.

"NEW MEMBER!" she shouted furiously "This coward, an Akatsuki member? She's just a piece of shit not worth living."

"I'm sorry" Tama whispered coarsely, then her voice got louder "I'm sorry you never got to kill me back then" she got up and walked past Itachi ignoring everyone "Kill me now if I'm such a piece of shit not worth living."

Akira stood there in disbelief at Tama's words.

"KILL ME!" she shouted arms outstretched ready to die.

"Waist of my time" Akira hissed "But don't worry Tama dear, I will fulfill my promise and your wish. Your time of death by my hands hasn't come yet sweet little sister."

*** Tama's POV ***

"LITTLE SISTER!" everyone shouted.

The sudden sound made you jump, you turned around to see the shocked faces of the members, and you gave a nervous smile. Itachi walked up to you giving you a hug, you tried your best to break free then decide to call for help.

"Let me go!" you pleaded

Sasori and Deidara immediately came to your aid pulling Itachi off and dragging you off to the side.

"Don't try to be kind to me bastard!" you shouted.

"How dare you speak to Itachi like that" Akira shouted back at you.

She walked over to you and slapped you across the face. You blinked at her and your eyes were flashing between her angry face to Itachi's smirk.

"You… Itachi…" you stammered "You can have him. I don't want anything to do with him, especially not after what he did to Sasuke and me."

She stared at you then at Itachi; finally she stormed off leaving the room in an awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

You tried to avoid your older sister as much as you could in the two weeks she stayed in the hideout. Any time you were both in the same room there was a nasty silent tension that everyone felt.

"Akira, Tama" leader had called you both to his office that afternoon "I don't care what happened in your past. Both of you are to leave the Akatsuki, and don't come back until you have solved this problem between you two."

"WHAT?" Akira shouted furiously.

"Fine with me" you shrugged.

"Don't go wondering off, I'll be sending out a member every now and again to check up on you. I will expect to hear him tell me that you're both together and working out this problem" leader warned.

He sent you away to a forest so he could easily find you, when he left Akira turned to you.

"This is all your fault bitch!" she shouted.

"My fault?" you questioned "How is this my fault?"

"If everyone paid more attention to me then I wouldn't have had to kill our clan. I've hated you because I've always been jealous of you."

"Me? I've always been jealous of you. Our parents have always said 'Tama you should be more like your sister'" you said mockingly "Anything I did wasn't perfect enough for them."

"They always talked about you. The perfect daughter, I was known as Tama's older sister not many knew my name."

You started to make a fire in disbelief of what she said. The sky was dark and the stars sparkled, you were staring into the fire when you felt Itachi's presence nearby.

"Why do you like him so much?" you asked.

"Why do you hate him?" she retorted.

"I asked first" you told her matter-of-factly "It can't be because of his personality."

"You don't know him" she shouted then calmed down "I knew him when he was a kid, we grew up together, I eventually fell in love with him. As he grew older he paid less attention to me and I was determined to get him to notice me, so I followed in his footsteps; killed my clan, except my little sibling and joined the Akatsuki. My plan had worked until about two months ago after a meeting with every member, except me, his personality changed from warm to ice."

You didn't exactly know how to feel; you were happy that she was opening up and acting like a big sister but you weren't sad about her troubled love life.

"Your turn" you looked at her curiously "Tell me why do you hate the love of my life?"

"I just do" you simply stated "He hasn't given me a reason to like him" then you thought 'But I also hate him because he left Sasuke to suffer, and he gave me a kiss that I enjoyed.'

"Why do the Akatsuki want you?" Akira asked bringing you out of your thoughts.

"My vampire powers" you answered "But since I have this rosary on I can't use them until someone else pulls it off."

You never explained any of that vampire stuff to your sister until you knew that Itachi wasn't there anymore.

"Can we go back now? I'm getting tired of all this lovy dovy sister time" you asked.

Your older sister smirked and nodded. You made your way back to the hideout together.

"We need to talk Tama" Itachi said pulling you away as soon as you walked in.

*** Akira's POV ***

You felt anger and jealousy rise up in you as Itachi pulled Tama away, but relaxed when she looked back at you with pleading and sad eyes. You sighed and went to find the leader.

"Come in" he called.

"We're back" you told him after closing the door.

"That was quick."

"What ever" you rolled your eyes "We'll still have our sisterly moments, so don't sent us off every time there is tension between us."

"Fine. It was only this time because it was horrible tension that affected everyone."

You rolled your eyes again and left to your room.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want with me?" you asked once Itachi tossed you on his bed.

"Two things" he said locking the door and removing his cloak "I want answers and I want you."

"You can have neither" you tried to sound brave.

"Wrong answer."

Itachi had you pinned to the bed with your arms held above your head. He leaned down kissing you roughly but with passion, for some reason this time the kiss didn't completely disgust you.

"Tell me" he said leaving your lips to go to your neck "What is this rosary on your neck?"

"A seal" you unwillingly answered.

"What kind of seal?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" he smirked at your response.

Itachi took one of his hands and tried to remove the rosary. He sneered at the fact that it didn't come off as easily as when Sasori had taken it off, and tried to tug at it harder. You smirked, relieved that not just anyone can remove the rosary. Itachi gave up looking you in the eyes then went back to your lips, you struggled against him the best you could but he was years ahead of you in strength, the more you struggled the more this made him want more. He pulled away from you long enough to remove his shirt then he removed yours, of course you started to crawl away but he just pulled you back. It was late; Itachi had his fun with you then went to sleep, your body was in such pain that you couldn't move and the tears never stopped flowing. You woke up next to Itachi; he was still asleep; you got up, dressed and ran out of the room.

"Why are you crying Tama?" Deidara asked as you stumbled into the kitchen.

"Itachi..." you sobbed "He... he... rapped me..."

"WHAT!" he shouted.

Deidara cautiously, but quickly ran over to hug you, Sasori and Kakuzu walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What's wrong Tama?" Sasori asked seeing your tears.

"She says that Itachi rapped her" Deidara explained.

"I don't have to spend any money on therapy do I?" Kakuzu asked.

Sasori left shaking his head as if to answer him. You really didn't want him to go, you needed the company of not just Sasori but also of Deidara their presence relaxed you.

*** Akira's POV ***

You returned to your room late but when you woke up the next morning something felt wrong. You thought something happened to your sister so you ran to Itachi's room. You banged on the door, when Itachi opened it he stood there looking annoyed in just his boxers. You blushed and looked at the floor just past him.

"Where... where's Tama?" you stuttered.

"How should I know? She left after I talked to her" he answered shrugging his shoulders.

Something in the room caught your attention. Without really thinking you pushed past Itachi to find out what it was. You picked it up, turned it in your hand before realizing what it was. Images started running through your mind, the barrette in your hand somehow allowed you to see what had happened in that room. You stood up and left after giving Itachi a death glare, as you marched off back to your room you could hear Itachi putting on a pair of pants then follow you.

"Akira, what's wrong? I've never seen you this mad at me before" he called as he grabbed your wrist.

"Let me go Itachi" you shrieked struggling.

"What is with all this noise so early?"

You both looked at where the voice came from and saw Sasori standing in his door way.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" you shrieked again.

Sasori stepped out of his room to remove Itachi's hand from your wrist.

"Thank you" you mumbled rubbing your wrist.

"That's no way to treat a member of the Akatsuki, especially a woman" Sasori spoke calmly "I'll walk you back to your room Akira."

"No thank you, I'll be fine" you nearly whispered.

You turned around when you heard a glass break behind you. It was Tama her face full of fear at the sight of Itachi.

"Sa... Sasori..."

Tama stuttered pointing at Itachi. Sasori came from behind you to hug and comfort your little sister. You heard the movement of Itachi walking away behind away as you watched Tama and wondered if that's how she felt that day she found out you killed the family.

*** Konan's POV ***

"Pein you need to tell the girls" you pleaded.

"You really think it's such a good idea? They just finished putting their differences away for the good of the organization."

"Yes, they need to know the truth."

"Fine if you think it's for the best then go get them."

You left the office in search for the girls passing a pissed Itachi along the way.

"Tama, Akira, the leader wishes to speak with you" you placed a hand on Akira's shoulder "What happened?"

The sight before your eyes was a trembling Tama in Sasori's arms.

"Sasori why don't you come along as well" you suggested.

He nodded and the three of them followed you back to Pein's office.

"Why is he here Konan?" Pein asked seriously.

"It wouldn't kill you to tell him too, besides Tama needs him right now" you answered matter-of-factly.

"Tama, Akira there is something important that you must know" Pein cleared his throat "You're not sisters."

"WHAT!" Akira shouted.

Tama was still in Sasori's arms with a sad expression on her face.

"Akira you killed your whole family, you are the only survivor" Pein continued "Tama, the only family members that are still alive, besides you, are your mother and father."

"Who are they? Will I be able to meet them?" Tama asked sheepishly.

Pein glanced at you, you nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Yes you'll be able to meet them, as a matter of fact you already have. Meet your mother" Pein gestured toward you "Konan. And I'm your father."

You saw Tama collapse in Sasori's arms, all three of them couldn't speak they were too shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Tama's POV ***

Two years have passed since you found out that you weren't related to Akira and that your parents were still alive. You were still scared of Itachi but everyone in the Akatsuki were protecting you from him. At the moment you were searching for Konan, your mother, but found Sasori instead. No one else knew that Konan and the leader were your real parents.

"Sasori" you gave him a hug as he sat on the couch watching TV "Have you seen Konan? I need to talk to her."

"Konan just got back from a mission" Deidara said walking into the living room "Why do you need to talk with her? You can always talk with your sister."

"I don't want sisterly advice" you pouted.

"Then talk with me."

"I don't want brotherly advice either" you gave Sasori another hug.

"Then what do you want?" Deidara sighed giving up.

"I want to talk with Konan" you ran off to her room.

*** Sasori's POV ***

"I still don't get it" Deidara called after Tama.

"She wants more of a motherly figure to talk to" you answered.

"Konan is more of a mother then a sister to her?"

"Yes, besides Tama and Akira have never really gotten along that well."

"She could also just want something and is sucking up to Konan hoping that she can get what she wants" Itachi walked out from the shadows.

"Tama wouldn't do that" Deidara commented "It's just not like her. Right Sasori?"

You didn't acknowledge him instead you were glaring at Itachi. He grunted and left the living room in a huff.

*** Tama's POV ***

"I need to talk to you" you called while banging on Konan's bedroom door.

You heard some movement inside and the door opened, the leader walked out and you walked in. Konan was lying on her bed covered in bandages; you sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a gentle hug.

"Tama, my dear" Konan's voice was soft "What do I owe this pleasure."

"Mother, I've been in the Akatsuki for two years and I want..." you trailed off.

"You want to go back to Konoha, right?" you nodded "Is there a specific reason on why you want to go back?"

You nodded again; she stroked your hair gently as if to tell you to tell her.

"I want to go see my friends again" you said "I miss my village, I miss my friends... I miss Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked stunned "Did you fall in love with the young Uchiha?"

"Yes mother. I can't help it, we were friends for years and I really miss him. Mother please let me go back" you begged.

"Let me talk to your father and if he says its okay I want to go with you."

"Okay... thank you mother."

You left the room in silence and skipped back down to the living room giving Sasori another hug.

"Did you get an answer from Konan?" he asked curiously.

"Yep and it's the answer I wanted to hear."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why does he have to come?" you asked your mother on your way to Konoha later that week "Why couldn't it just be a mother and daughter thing?"

"Your father and I both want to meet Sasuke" she giggled.

"What about Sasori and Deidara?"

"To be honest I don't know" Konan turned around "Pein, why are Sasori and Deidara here?"

"They have a mission on the way to Konoha" he explained.

"I don't like it" you hissed crossing your arms.

You and your mother went ahead of the guys and made your way to the Hokage's office without any trouble.

"Tama, you're back" the Hokage said "Why?"

"I want to see Sasuke" you said nervously.

"He's with Orochimaru" the Hokage answered uncaring "He left a few days after you."

"Just to clarify; I never left! I was kidnapped!"

You ran out of the office tears trying to escape your eyes.

"Sakura" you bumped into her on your way out the village "Tell me Sasuke's still in the village. Tell me he's not with Orochimaru."

"I wish it wasn't true, but he is with that snake" she said tears forming.

You ran out of the village and past your father. Your mother had finally caught up with you and you fell into her arms letting all tears flow out of you.

"Let me go see him. I want to be with Sasuke not matter what" you begged "Please mother, I need Sasuke in my life."

"Very well" she comforted "We'll go right now, even without your father."

You both left immediately to Orochimaru's hideout.

"Konan" an eerie voice called "What a wonderful surprise."

"Orochimaru" she hissed "Where's Sasuke?"

"Right here."

Out from behind him came Sasuke, his figure lit by the dim lights around the hideout.

"What do you want bitch?" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke" you came out from behind your mother "Please don't talk to my mother like that."

"Tama?"

"Yes."

Cautiously you moved closer and gave him a hug.

"Sasuke, don't leave me again. I never want to live life without you."

"What do you mean Tama?"

"I love you Sasuke. I can't live without you. I never want to be separated ever again."

"I love you too Tama, but I can't let you live the same way I am. I can't let you live here with me."

"I want to, I have to."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, and then started to walk away. You ran up to him, spun him around and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Looks like your daughter is in love Konan" Orochimaru sneered "I would be happy to take care of her for you."

"Only if she truly wants to be here" Konan looked at you "And it looks like she wants to be wherever Sasuke is."

You pulled away from Sasuke, a large smile on your face. He grabbed your hand and dragged you away.

"You can stay my love" he whispered in your ear "I will protect you, and we can both get stronger together."


End file.
